This invention relates to a sock holder which is shaped like a barbell with a snap receiver and a snap connector.
Keeping mating socks together to easily identify them, especially when washed and/or dried in a machine, has been addressed in a number of earlier inventions. For example, in one such invention a sock holder was comprised of a pair of gripping members which were spring biased in the closed position. Another prior art sock holder discloses a device made of a resilient material with slots for receiving the socks to be held.
Another device discloses a sock holder comprising hook and loop fasteners permanently attached to the socks.
In another sock holder there are spring biased jaws and a hook to suspend the socks.
Still another sock holder has a pair of plastic members with holes there through and into which the socks are attached.
Sock holder devices are disclosed in the known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,267 to Sneider discloses a sock holder comprised of a pair of gripping members which are spring biased in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,716 to Stastney discloses a device made of a resilient material with slots for receiving the socks to be held.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,855 to Ciuffo discloses a sock holder comprising hook and loop fasteners permanently attached to the socks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,236 to Cinque discloses a sock holder with spring biased jaws and a hook to suspend the socks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,263 to Anderson discloses a sock holder that has a pair of plastic members with holes there through and into which the socks are attached.
In the present invention a barbell shaped holder for socks has a snap receiver on one end of the barbell and a snap connector on another part all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a barbell shaped holder for socks which has a snap receiver on one end of the barbell and a mating snap connector on another part.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved way to easily identify a sock mate.
Another object is to provide for such a holder in which the holder is barbell shaped and flexible with a mating snap receiver and a snap connector spaced apart from each other by a flexible connecting member.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.